deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Maisie Thorn
Maisie Sekhmet Thorn '(b. 10 September) is a notable half-breed and pure-blood witch of the House of Thorn, and indirectly, the House of Antebellum. She is the biological daughter of first cousins, Sasha Thorn and Louis Antebellum, and in turn, is the younger half-sister of Summer and Regina, and the elder half-sister of Grace. Maisie is also a member of the Peltier family, through her marriage to James Peltier, with whom she had three children, twins Delilah and Roman, and Wednesday Peltier-Thorn. In the tradition of her family, Maisie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven where she was sorted into the Slytherin house, amongst each of her half-siblings. In her first few years of magical learning, Maisie was seen as introverted and reserved, only spending time with her cousins, Marina von Marburg and Don Roberto Constance. In her third year, Maisie befriended Ember Cauldwell and found herself socialising amongst many of the Potter descendants. Through her friendship with Ember, Maisie met her future husband, James, with whom she had an on and off relationship with throughout her school years. Maisie dropped out of her Hogwarts education in the spring of her seventh year, leaving to travel across South America, before returning to London to work as a mercenary. She now acts as a French socialite and philanthropist, also as a board member and legal officer of the Thorn Industries. Though Maisie lacks magical aptitude and interest in the arts, she was known to be a formidable force and was feared by many for her prodigious level of physical strength and skill in physical combat, martial arts, weaponry, and gymnastics. Although Maisie showed moderate talent in fields such as charms and transfiguration, with a particular penchant for learning the care of magical creatures, Maisie never excelled further than what she deemed necessary. It was in Maisie's strength, amongst other traits bestowed in her genetic makeup, that made her coveted. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Maisie is described as "''tough as nails" by her peers, often displaying an arrogant and strong misdemeanour to those around her. She was born a Thorn of the finest calibre; courageous, ambitious, proud and logical. In sharp contrast to the first-hand impression they make of Maisie, she is extremely headstrong and formidable towards anybody who dares cross her, as well as possessing a sharp, cynical, and sarcastic sense of humour. She is often shown mocking many of the male figures in her life, insisting they are the ones who should wear the skirt and she the armour, as a reference to her own strength and evident masculinity. Maisie is a fierce fighter and a staunch leader, and obdurate about her own independence. She initially shows her ignorance following the attack she made on Ember at the Winter Formal in their fifth year, though this was equally paired with the shock of Ember's physical state due to a lack of awareness. Due to her sharpness, Maisie can often come across as arrogant and aggressive towards those she doesn't like or who try to undermine her. Although Maisie is initially silent at the first-hand meeting, her silence does not compromise the evident presence she holds that comes from both her physical confidence and her hubris. This is shown when Ember first befriended Maisie on the Quidditch pitch in their third year, where although Maisie said little, her presence was made aware by her very movement and actions. At times, Maisie can behave immaturely, and can also be extremely impulsive, speaking before she thinks which can often backfire if put in the wrong situation. She is, however, a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, given that she will work towards her own goals, even at the expense of others who she both may know and may not know. However, in spite of this, Maisie would never intentionally hurt the ones she dearly loves and although may not show loyalty to every individual she knows, she does indeed value loyalty above all else and considers many of her close friends as family. Throughout Maisie's Hogwarts years, she showed many changes in her personality that were ultimately reflective of who she truly is. Upon befriending Ember in her third year, Maisie came out of her shell and although remained as sarcastic and apathetic as she had always been, she showed a lot more enthusiasm in her time at school and seemed at peace with the friends she had made, including Ember's sister Ivory, who was also best friends with their cousin Elliot and Maisie's own cousin, Don Roberto. Maisie also developed an attraction to their family cousin, James Peltier, who had been nicknamed Lucky, that also broadened Maisie as a young woman exploring her feelings though also as an individual learning about love. In their fifth year, following the events of the Winter Formal, Maisie lost a sense of control in her time at Hogwarts and often felt alone, despite having the support of Don Roberto, as well as her cousin Marina and also by her cousins, though also half-sisters, Regina and Grace, who personally showed their support to Maisie by encouraging her in times of need. Upon returning to Hogwarts for their sixth year, Maisie had once again undergone a further change in her personality though also in her physical appearance, that had always told a lot about Maisie's lack of care for material possessions and her preference to be practical and agile. Maisie was shown to resemble the same tall posture as the Antebellums, following suit in their style and selection of designer wear that Maisie's own mother had often encouraged her to wear all throughout her childhood. Although Maisie's alliance with the sisters did not last, the learning curve she experienced across her fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts shaped Maisie greatly as an individual and taught her of the importance of friendship and loyalty. In spite of the unconditional love Sasha showed to Maisie as she matured, Maisie often neglected her mother's love and felt that she was being controlled, which caused her elder half-sister Summer to develop a deep hatred for Maisie, as she envied the attention Sasha gave her. Maisie suppressed herself in various ways for years until she befriended Ember, though as a result of this, she has become a methodical and cunning individual who has learnt greatly from her mother, more so than she had first intended. A further change Maisie experienced was the one of motherhood, where she came to greatly resemble her mother, becoming more manipulative and snobbish in her overall approach to life. Although Maisie kept many of her original qualities, of bravery and ambition, she experienced many changes in the first few life stages of her life that brought her to be the pragmatic person she is today. Magical abilities and skills Maisie is regarded as a unique talent amongst the House of Thorn, as she is one of few who suppressed her magical gifts and excelled in other fields, typically non-magical skills. However, in spite of this, Maisie is a formidable force that is greatly feared by many within and without the wizarding community. In addition to the enhanced skills and senses of strength, speed and agility that Maisie inherited as a half-breed of Mermaid and human, she also possesses a further gift of superior strength that allowed Maisie to earn renown as one of the greatest forces in her family tree. Maisie's physical strength and skill in physical combat, martial arts, and weaponry shaped Maisie into a threatening force. Though this is not to say she did not develop skill and ability in some fields of magic; Maisie was known for her great participation in Quidditch during her years at Hogwarts, as well as her quickly developed penchant for Apparition. *'''Superior strength: Maisie is an incredibly strong and physically resilient individual, her main talents lying within her physical strength. Due to Maisie's bones and tissues being incredibly dense, her species is already benefited from an innate enhancement of physical strength. However, Maisie's possesses a further level of superhuman-like strength, far greater than the average human and typically greater than or equal to other humanoid beasts, such as werewolves. Maisie was notorious for her prodigious level of strength throughout her youth and school years, which assisted in her being a competent beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Maisie is also known to have attacked Ember Cauldwell at the Winter Formal in their fifth year, which resulted in a comatose state. ** Physical combat: In addition to her enhanced and superior strength, Maisie is also a known competent fighter with outstanding combat skill. Despite her relatively petite figure in contrast to other beings of strong natures, Maisie was incredibly lean that assisted in her ability to anticipate her opponent's moves when counter attacking them. Her speed and agility, in assistance to her enhanced senses, allowed for Maisie to be an exceptional physical fighter, and at most was unchallenged by others. * Weaponry: Maisie is a master marksman, highly skilled with various weapon styles, the key being knives having displayed an exceptional ability for knife throwing. She is also skilled with martial arts weaponry, such as the Jian sword, butterfly swords, oxtail swords, staves, and both single and double nunchaku. She is proficient at throwing ranged weapons, such as shuriken (or throwing stars), as well as knives, with pin-point accuracy. Ember was one of the first to witness Maisie's marksmanship during their third year, showing that Maisie had already executed proficiency by the time she was fourteen. * Apparition: Maisie, like most adult wizards and witches, is capable of Apparating with relative ease, having passed her test the first time. * Gymnastics: Maisie is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat with exceptional flexibility and agile movement that at times appears feline. She is known for great agility, balance, and bodily coordination that exceed typical physical limits of most competent athletes. * Martial Arts: Maisie is one of the greatest martial artists known amongst the British and French wizarding communities, having groomed herself from birth to become the ultimate warrior. She is skilled in most forms of armed and unarmed combat, having mastered various styles of martial arts, namely Chinese. Her great strength allows her to strike with inhuman force enabling her to break through barriers such as brick, concrete and iron and withstand high physical impacts. She has stalemated, and at times gained the upper hand against various highly skilled martial artists and magical practitioners alike. * Multilingualism: Maisie is known to be fluent in several different languages, including English, French, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Mandarin and Cantonese Chinese and Arabic. She is partially familiar with different French dialects and Bulgarian. * Quidditch: * Charms: * Duelling: * Transfiguration: * Divination: * Care of Magical Creatures: * Parkour: Upon returning to live in London, Maisie learnt the art of parkour, a type of training discipline using movement as a means of obstacle passing, typically in complex environments such as between buildings. She shows proficient skill in this particular type of passing, similar to freerunning, due to her enhanced agile movements and skills as an expert gymnast and martial artist. Mermaid abilities * Amphibious transformation: Maisie is capable of taking on an ordinary human appearance through a quick metamorphosis that allows her to visit land for varying amounts of time. During this process, Maisie sheds the membrane of her tail and will decrease in length. She will undergo this metamorphosis again when returning to waters of a natural geographical origin. * Aquatic habitation: Maisie is able to survive and adapt to any underwater environment she encounters due to her complex internal structure, including high water pressures and extreme water temperatures. This allows Maisie to habituate in some of the deepest zones of the ocean, between the mesopelagic and bathypelagic zones which range between depths of 200 and 4,000 metres below the surface. ** Terrestrial habitation: Maisie is also capable of surviving and adapting to terrestrial environments on land. Being of a half-breed nature, Maisie is able to remain at land or sea for as long as she desires, due to her natural biology and physiology being catered to suit both habitats. * Enhanced strength: Maisie is noticeably physically much stronger than humans, and many other creatures, as mermaids are considered one of, if not the most physically powerful aquatic humanoid inhabitant, which is in part due to the bones and tissues of a mermaid being incredibly dense. As a teenager, Maisie was capable of overpowering a large adult male, as well as a maturing werewolf. She was also capable of punching and indenting a steel wall without experiencing any recoiling pain. * Enhanced speed: In water, Maisie's powerful and streamlined tail allows her to propel through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace, and agility with minimal restrictions to water resistance. Mermaids are noted as being five times faster than a sailfish, the fastest animal in the water. * Enhanced agility: Mermaids are naturally agile creatures, due to their long tails that allow them great moves of flexibility and speed within the water. * Enhanced senses: Similar to other aquatic mammals such as sea lions, whales and dolphins, mermaids have superior enhanced senses to that of average beings, such as their ability to hear sounds far off the ultrasonic frequency. Mermaids also have enhanced sensory systems comparable to sharks, including smell, hearing and sight. Below the water, Maisie can hear sounds with frequencies ranging from 10 hertz to 150,000 hertz, frequencies that exceed audibility for humans on both ends of the scale. She is also able to see clearly in the darkest of waters, due to the tapetum lucidum that is located behind the retina. This allows Maisie to see far more clearly in dim light than that of a human. * Underwater protection: An ability popular in nautical folklore, Maisie can also grant a gift of temporary underwater protection onto a human by kissing them. For the duration they remain under the water, they can breathe as they do on land, though they are not immune to the dangers of the sea, such as water pressure and temperatures. When they return to the surface, the enchantment breaks. * Fear inducement: A gift inherited from her Siren mother, Maisie can also emit a sheer force of doubt onto her opponents. Causing lasting neurological side effects, the affected quickly begin to doubt their own self and show extreme levels of fear and timidity. When casing this ability, Maisie will display a change in facial appearance, her eyes darkening to black, appearing hollow, her face resembling similar to a gaunt skull-like image. Possessions * Abaddon: * Acacia wood wand: * [[Leander Zeus|'Leander Zeus']]' broomstick': * [[Parisian Peltier-Thorn Mansion|'Parisian Peltier-Thorn Mansion']]: Relationships Etymology In the English meaning of the name Maisie, it is commonly noted as being a nickname for Margaret or Marjorie. In the Scottish meaning of the name, it is a Scottish Diminutive form of Margaret; Pearl, Child of Light. Maisie's middle name, Sekhmet, is the name of one of the oldest known Egyptian deities. Her name is derived from the Egyptian word Sekhem (which means power or might) and is often translated as the Powerful One or She who is Powerful. Sekhmet was the Goddess of fire, war, vengeance, and medicine. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes Trivia *The character of Maisie is loosely inspired by that of a Valkyrie, an Ancient host of female figures from Norse Mythology who may select those who die in battle and those who may live. *Maisie is also loosely inspired by Elizabeth I of England, who was the reigning monarch of England and Ireland in the late sixteenth century. *Her second model, Rachel Skarsten, plays the character of a Valkyrie in the TV series "Lost Girl." Skarsten also portrayed Elizabeth I on the CW's "Reign." *The first model to portray Maisie, Chloe Moretz, featured in a music video for "Our Deal" by Best Coast, directed by Drew Barrymore, along with Tyler Posey, who portrays Maisie's main love interest, James Peltier. *Maisie's episode during her fifth year at the Winter Ball is generously based around Stephen King's prom scene in his novel, "Carrie" in which her first model, Chloe Moretz, portrayed in the 2013 live-action movie. Gallery Category:Fifth Generation Category:Beaters Category:Dropout Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-breeds Category:Half-breeds Unite Category:Half-orphans Category:House of Antebellum Category:House of Thorn Category:LGBTQ Category:Mains Category:Married Individuals Category:Mermaids Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Murderers Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Peltier family Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Socialites Category:Suspended Students Category:Thorn Industries Category:Triwizard Champions